Magical Journey
by Cronata
Summary: It's our fate that we meet. In the past or present. I just hope nothing can separate us again. AU. NanoFate.
1. Chapter 1

_Such a bright eyes_

_So full of emotions_

_Kindness radiated from those amazingly orbs_

_Pierced through me_

_Those smile enlighten this dark world full of evil mankind_

_My nightmare too.._

_To feel your calming presence _

_To hear your soothing voice_

_To look at those magnificent orbs_

_I want to meet you again.._

_Your last word to me_

"_Keep smiling okay? "_

_I will keep it and save it in my heart_

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Sunrays slipped through between gaps of the pink curtains and illuminated the formerly dark room. The sound of an alarm heard blaring right beside a lump covered with blanket, making the lump twitch. A hand slipped out from under the cover, searching the source of the sound and turned off the alarm.

Before long, a body slipped out from the bed and started stretching until an audible pop heard. The figure started to move to a bathroom not far from the bed and walked to a sink with a mirror above. After washing the face free from sleep, the figure looked up at the mirror.

Cerulean eyes reflected back from the mirror. Brown hairs disarrayed from sleep. A pink lip yawned widely and started grinning, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Today is my first day in Mid-Childa School. I have to get ready, don't want to make a mess in my first day. Alright, let's do my best!", exclaimed the girl we known as Takamachi Nanoha.

Then, Nanoha started wearing the uniform. It consisted of white collared shirt with long arm, a blue tie, and covered with black blazer with an initial M for Midchilda sewn in front of the left breast pocket and white trim line. And don't forget, a black skirt reached until above the knee, not too long yet not too short.

After slipped on her uniform, she packed her books to a backpack and went down stair. There, Nanoha could see her brother tidied up many contents from the boxes and her sister prepared breakfast for them and a bento for Nanoha. Many stuff sprawled on the floor, it was so disorganized because they just moved in to this house yesterday.

"Good morning onii-chan, onee-chan," called Nanoha.

"Good morning Nanoha," replied the brother and sister.

"Are you ready for today's school Nanoha?", asked her brother, Takamachi Kyoya.

"Of course, I just can't wait to go to the school. I hope I can find a lot of friends there. I'm just a little nervous because it's such a prestigious school."

"Don't worry, we believe you can do it Nanoha. We will support you so don't give up ok?"

"Unn. I will do my best!"

"Nanoha, I think you should go now. Don't want to come late at school right? Oh, and don't forget, this is your bento."

"Thank you, onee-chan. Then I will go now, onee-chan, onii-chan," said Nanoha, wore her shoes and waving her hand all at once, then went out.

"Be careful okay?", shouted Kyoya.

"Haiii!"

"Glad she is still the same after all of that happen, ne Kyoya?"

"Hmm, yeah, she is a strong girl. I just hope everything will be okay from now."

"Don't worry, we will protect her right? Now, why don't we tidy up this place then later we are going to train? ", asked Miyuki with a grin. " _Sigh_. Okay okay, let's make over this place until we don't recognize it!". " That's the spirit Kyo-chan!"

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Nanoha's POV

As I walked closer to Midchilda School, I noticed some students from the same school as I am. Some walked like me. Some students used the transportation like bicycle, motorcycle, and cars too. "How I wish I can fly. _Sigh_. Now is not the time grumbling to myself. I have to go to the principal office before I come late."

With that in mind, I walked faster. When I reached the school, my jaw slacked open because as I can see, this place was RIDICULOUSLY big. Although the school just 3 floors, but it was so wide, I couldn't even see where the end of this school. I knew that this high school is the best of all the best, but still- I even run out of words. I felt a sweat dropped and before I enter, I prayed I won't get lost in there.

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

And unfortunately for me, my pray didn't get answered. _Yay!_ Sarcastic remark here. Now I lost and couldn't find where the principal office. I wanted to ask people where is the office, I really do, but alas I couldn't find anyone in this deserted place.

After walking around - and I believed I have passed the same corner -, I nearly cried if a person not stumbled at me. It was so sudden I fell on top the person. As I became aware that a person was under me, I tried to get up using my arms to support my body. I pushed up my body and when I tried to apologize, the words stucked in my throat.

As I gazed down, I saw what you could call a goddess - yeah I know I'm exaggerating, but it's true - with her golden hair when the light shined creating a halo like, her soft skin when I touched it. And dark burgundy eyes with a stare that I felt pierce through me- _like her eyes_-. At that I gasped, _is she really her?_

Before I could continue my thought, a voice, soft yet emotionless, spoke.

"Can you get up now? Or do you plan to blank out until God knows when?"

At that I snapped out and scrambled up, I apologized and held out my hand to her, but she just got up and arranged many papers that fell on the floor, ignoring my hand and my presence completely. A vein throbbed in my forehead as a thought ran, _definitely not her. _

After that, I picked up my bag and as I tried to walk away from her, her voice - _like her voice but also not _- made me stop.

"Are you a new student? I haven't seen you until now and people from this school know that this part of school is only for concerned people."

"A-ahh, yes I'm a new student, I was searching for the principal office, but I'm lost.. somewhat", I scratched my cheek with my forefinger, which mean I'm nervous right now. It was not because of how similar she is like _her_, from her voice, eyes and appearances, though the emotionless and cold attitude NO WAY the same. It was because in ten minutes the school will start and I haven't even found out where is the office!

"Ooh, the principal office? Alright." After rearranged all the paper, the blonde haired girl stood and walked away.

_Huh?_ She said that, but what I had to do now? As I thought hard, her irritate voice snapped me up.

"Why are you just standing there? Don't you want to go to the principal office? I have to go there too so I will walk with you."

"O-oh, yes sorry." After I catching up beside her, we started to walk to the office. A heavy silent atmosphere covered us. I wanted to try to speak to her, but her cold demeanor made me reluctant talking with her. As I pondered what to talk, she broke the ice.

"We are here". She said then knocked the door.

A voice called out, "Come in".

The blonde haired opened the door, "Excuse me principal. I bring the documents you need and also a new student."

"Aah, thank you kaichou. Where is Hayate? She is the one who usually deliver this to me." A green sea haired woman with the same color for her eyes asked. _So she is the principal huh? _

"She said she has a problem and will come late."

"Ooh I see. I wondered what that something is. Oh you're the new student right? I will introduce myself. My name is Lindy Harlaown and I'm the principal of Midchilda School. Your name is Takamachi Nanoha right? These are your schedule and where is your class. I hope you enjoyed learning here."

"Ah, hai, arigatou gozaimasu."

"Oh the bell will ring soon, kaichou why don't you escort Takamachi-san to her class? You will go to your class too right?"

"Hai hai, as your command principal. Let's go Takamachi-san." The kaicho said, turned back to the door, and stepped outside.

"Ah, wait please". Before I followed her, I turned back to the principal again. "Thank you very much once again". After that, I dashed out, catching up with the blonde kaicho, who walked really fast I told you.

After I could walk equally with her, I observed the school surroundings. I saw many students started to enter the class, some still talked in corridor with their friends. When they noticed us, they greet the person beside me.

"Good morning Harlaown-sama!"

"Good morning Kaicho"

"How are you today Harlaown-sama?"

"Kyaa, cool as always Harlaown-sama"

Many greetings were received, from boys and girls, all appropriate greetings for their Kaicho who replied with soft velvety voice, but the last one, I think that's not necessary_. Yeah I know she is cool and beautiful too. With long blonde hair bound with black ribbon in the end, soft pale skin that can make you afraid to touch it, burgundy eyes that can freeze you, and a pink lip so kissable you want to kiss- WAIT WAIT. Forget the last one. What I'm thinking about her like that? _

"..-san"._ Even if she is similar like her, I shouldn't think about that. Bad bad Nanoha._

"..machi-san". _But really who can blame me? Such person shouldn't have exist in this world. Harlaown? So that's her name huh? _

" Takamachi-san!"

" Hah-hai?"

"Have you come back from your lala-land? I just met you not long ago but I'm certain you love blanking out. _Sigh_. May I ask where your class is? Because if I want to take you to your class, I need to know where is it."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I so don't love blanking out you know? I'm just thinking about some stuff. _Huff_"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Your class?"

"Oh, yeah. Ummm let me see first. It's class 1-3."

"Okay then. Oh because you're a new student in here, I am going to explain the places, so listen carrefully. For the first floor, there is the principal office as you have known. A canteen, where you can take a break from studying, its indoor and outdoor. A gym for physical exercise and a big field for sport outside. And the council base also there, the place where you got lost. The second floor is where all the class going to be held, from the first class until the third class. A big auditorium hall on the third floor usually used to gather all students and teachers for important announcement. If you want to speak with the teachers you can find them beside the hall. A library and laboratories. Ah here is your class, 1-3."

"Aaa- thank you for walking me to my class." I said while bowing to her. Although I didn't like her very much, the least I can do is thank her for taking me to my class and explained all those places in here, right?

"Aa, don't worry. It's also my job as the president."

When I tried to thank her again, a loud voice cut me.

"MOU HAYATE! GIVE ME BACK MY UNIFORM! The bell is going to ring you know!"

"Ahaha but I don't want to Vita-chan. You're so cute wearing that clothes. Let me take a picture first, okay?"

"No way!"

As I listened to their conversations, I felt a cold dark atmosphere beside. When I looked beside me, the blonde kaichou have an expression that can make you trembling. She opened the door and when the open door sound grabbed the attention of all the students inside, silence enveloped the class.

A voice the same as the one I heard, I thought her name is Hayate, stuttered.

"Aaa- Ka- Kaichou. Go- good morning. Ca- can I help you w-with something?"

I looked inside and saw Harlaown-san walked to a short brown hair girl with yellow and red clips on the left side of her hair and blue eyes. This girl I thought was Hayate had a terrified expression on her face and looked nervous when Harlaown-san walked closer to her.

One step forward from Harlaown-san, one step backward from Hayate. Hayate tried to run away from her with hiding behind a short girl with red hair in two braids. Blue eyes looked behind at the terrified brunete with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a white bunny costume complete with the ears on top her head. _What outfit is that? No wonder she didn't want to use it._

"Good morning to you,too Hayate. How are you? Have you solved your so called **_problem_**?", asked Harlaown-san with an unnerving smile and a - _you lied you dead_- kind of tone.

Looking at that smile and heard the tone, Hayate got out of her hiding place and sat in front of Harlaown-san. She started bowing repeatedly while apologize, "I'm sorry I lied to you My Majesty. Please forgive this lowly girl." And gave a teary eyed puppy face to her.

"You don't need to flatter me by calling My Majesty. I'm surprised you are willing to descend yourself like that. Oh and your expression won't be useful for me, you know?"

"Ehehe, I thought you will forgive me if I did that", Hayate said with a sheepish smile.

"Now, won't you tell me why you make me did your job Hayate?"

"She said because you make her work like a slave, so she want you to felt the same like her. And she make new outfit and want me to tried it for her," Vita told her.

"Vita-channn! You don't need to tell her that!", whined Hayate.

"Oh so I work you like a slave huh? Hayate, I have a new job for you, so please come to the quarter after school okay?", Harlaown-san asked with dark aura and smile.

"Ha-hai, Kaichou!", said Hayate with sweatdropped and a salute.

RING! RING!

"Ah,the warning bell. Vita lets go to the class. Hayate give back Vita's uniform. And don't forget after school okay?"

"Ye-yes! Here are your clothes Vita-chan." Hayate said with sad weak voice.

"Bye Hayate. See you after school. Oh, Takamachi-san. Bye." Harlaown-san said while walking to the door with Vita.

"Ah thank you again Harlaown-san for all."

"Nah, it's okay."

With that, they were gone and while I was standing, a person clapped my back and made me jump. As I looked back at the person who clapped my back, blue eyes met blue eyes. Recognizing her as Hayate, I smiled at her.

"Your the new student right?", Hayate said with vigor and passion in her tone. Completely opposite with the tone she used when she spoke to Harlaown-san.

"Yeah I'm new here. My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Yagami Hayate. Nice to meet you too." _RING! RING!_ "Ooh the lesson is going to start. Why don't you sit with me Nanoha-chan? It's okay to call you that right?"

"Aah, it's okay. I don't mind. Besides it's easier to call. Do you mind if I call you Hayate-chan?"

"Hmm, no of course not. As a friend that's what we should do right?", Hayate said with grin on her face.

"Yeah".

A woman with long blonde hair, a purple headband on top of her hair and blue eyes entered then stood in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone. Some of you have met me before in junior high school, but I see new faces here so I'm sure some of you haven't me before. I will introduce myself. My name is Carim Gracia. I am your homeroom teacher and I will teach you history. You all can call me Carim-sensei ok?"

"Yes Carim-sensei!"

As I listened to Carim-sensei voice, my thoughts wonder back to the beauty blonde haired kaicho.

_Harlaown-san. _

_Harlaown is her last name right? Isn't it the same as the principal's name? It means they're related. I wonder what's her first name? When I look at her, she remind me_ _of_ her. _What is _her _name again? Gah, how I can forget it? Stupid tree made me fall, made me forgot some things, and her name's one of them. And every time I tried to remember her, I just got blurry images. I want to meet that girl again, is it possible Harlaown-san is that girl? Nah, no way. She is too cold compared to her. But, there's something in her that I had seen before. What is that? Ahh, why do I even care? She is just stupid kaichou that mocked me, who has beatiful eyes, long shiny blonde hair- whoaa, stop stop that! Why is it that my mind always strayed back to that stupid kaichou! _Sigh_._

A hand tapped my back, forcing me out from my daydream.

_Why today I always zone out?_ Sigh. _And sighing too._

"Nanoha-chan, let's go get some lunch. Do you bring a bento or do you want to buy food at the canteen?", said Hayate.

"Eeh, it's already lunch?", I asked surprised.

"Hmm, yeah. You're daydreaming aren't you?", asked Hayate with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Waa- no, no. I'm just too serious listening sensei's lesson. Really!", I tried to convince her while waving my hand. _I don't want people think me as a zoning out lover!_

"Is that so? Well, let's forget that. Shall we eat?", asked Hayate.

"Yes, let's. "

Hayate and I walked down to the canteen. It was so packed with students, from first grade to third grade. And I saw some teacher too, lounging together with some students. We passed them then walked outside. I looked at scenery and love it instantly. Shady green trees filled the field. Below them many tables and chairs placed. Not only the inside, but it's also full of students outside. Hayate took the lead and headed to one of the tables.

The girl with red hair, I believed her name is Vita, was there. Also there are three people that I haven't seen before. Two boys and one girl. They looked like the senior. One boy had blonde hair with rather long ponytail with glasses on his face and green emerald eyes. The other boy had short blue hair and blue eyes. And the girl had brown hair with long hair bounded with ribbon and brown eyes.

They looked at Hayate and when Hayate and I came closer, the brunette girl spoke in sly voice, " Here comes the lowly girl who lied to her **_Majesty_**."

Hayate stumbled and face planted on the ground below and cried back," Wh-wha, H-how did you- I'm not lowly girl Amy! Take that back!"

"But Vita here told me and it's so hilarious. I want to see your reaction when _**your Majesty**, snicker, _found you."

"Vita-channn.. Why did you told her that?", whined Hayate. " And Amy stop that." Hayate pleaded with tears fall.

"It's a revenge from this morning and cause it's funny."

"You two are cruel."

"Vita, Amy, you should stop that. Look she is crying now." The blonde boy told Amy.

"Yeah Amy, cut her some slack won't you? I pitied her." Now the blue hair boy said.

"Awww, you two are no fun."

"Thank you Yuuno-kun, Chrono-kun. Take that Amy", Hayate said sticking her tongue out.

"Hayate you should stop too. Why don't you introduce your friend here? I bet she feel neglected by you." Amy said.

"Ah-h I'm not feeling like that," I said waving my hand.

Hayate came over and hugged me while saying," I'm sorry Nanoha-chan for forgetting you. Blame it to that old lady."

"Who are you calling old lady Hayate!"

"Amy Amy, settle down. You make a scene you know. Forget what Hayate said, you're not an old lady. You're a pretty lady."

"Chrono-kun, that's so sweet of you. Thank you." With that lovey-dovey air enveloped both of them.

"Aah, now they lost in their world. Nanoha-chan let's take a sit here."

As I sat next to Hayate, Hayate introduced me. "Everyone this is Takamachi Nanoha. She is the new student and in the same class with me. Let me introduce them for you. This little girl, and I'm sure you have met her this morning, name is Yagami Vita." "Hey I'm not little!". Ignoring her, Hayate continued, " She is my cousin. The blonde boy there is Yuuno Scrya. The blue haired is Chrono Harlaown and that old lady is Amy Limietta." "HEYY!". "Ah, welcome back Amy."

_Sigh_. "Let's just eat, the bell is going to ring soon."

"Eeehh? Ah you're right Yuuno-kun. Nanoha-chan, we have to eat fast!"

"Ye-yes." _And I can't enjoy the delicious bento nee-chan made for me_. _Sigh._

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

The lesson continued until it's time to go home. Although I was tired but I was also happy. I made two new friends from my class. Their name were Arisa Banning and Tsukimura Suzuka. Suzuka-chan was kind and silent girl, but she seems mature. And Arisa-chan was the childish type that like to whining. Arisa-chan and Hayate-chan were similar in that department, but Hayate-chan was more the teaser.

I arrived at home and because I knew onee-chan and onii-chan were at work right now and will came late at night, I locked the door and made my way to my room. I took a bath and then did my homework. Now I understood why so many students there smart and genius. My God, these homework were so difficult. I need to studied hard and listened to the teacher if I don't want to fall behind. _Stupid blonde_. Ugh, now I thought about her again. Ahh, let just sleep.

As I made myself comfortable, I drifted to sleep, and the last thought in my mind was the _blonde haired girl._

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

AN:

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. And I'm sorry if it's weird and not funny. I don't have funny bone in my body, nyahaha. And sorry again if the English incorrect, because English is not my native language. I will try harder next time. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review so I know where are all my mistakes. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before I start the story, first, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the reviews, favorite and alerts!

I don't think people want to waste their time to read my lousy stories. So I'm really happy that people read, reviews even favorite it.

Thanks for the favorite and alerts for: Asuka47, BabyKuro, charis89, Hidden Stars In The Darkness, HikariFate, kaito kenshin.

And also thanks for the reviews :

Semi7913 : Thank you for the review. It's the second chapter and I'm sorry if it's a bit slow. Well enjoy. :D

Hidden Stars In The Darkness: Grammar is my weakness, so I'm sure you will find it in my story -_-a. You will find the identity of this blonde girl in this chapter, but maybe it is not the answer about the _other _blonde girl :p. Well enjoy the story :D

I hope it can meet all your expectations and without further ado, I present the second chapter of Magical Journey.

Disclaimer(I forgot to put it in the first chapter so I will add it here) : I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I own it NanoFate will be more.. NanoFate :p

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

"Ohayou Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan!"

"Ohayou Nanoha-chan", the two said at the same time.

Nanoha sat down on her seat. "Where is Hayate-chan? I saw her bag, but she is not here."

Suzuka said, "Because Hayate-chan is one of student council, she has to go to the Student Council Quarter, usually in the morning."

"And because of her behavior yesterday, she got punished to always go to SCQ every morning now," added Arisa.

"Ooh, the student council always busy huh? I wonder what they do."

"Are you interested in student council, Nanoha-chan?"

"A-ah, not really. Just wondering, nyahaha."

"Even if you want to be in the council, it's quite hard. They said in the exam, there are somethings in the test that can determine are you suitable for the council or not. But I don't know what that is", explained Suzuka.

"And I even believe I can do it, but in the end.. Arrgghh! So frustating!", cried Arisa.

"Ma,ma, calm down Arisa-chan. And as a student council you're obligated to maintain your study although you're so busy doing your job. Can you do it Arisa-chan?", asked Suzuka.

"Actually..no. _Sigh_. I rather choose play games than spend my time doing paperwork. I'm amazed at Hayate, although she is like a child, she really do her job as the secretary."

"Who are you calling a _child_ Arisa-chan?", a scary voice said from Arisa's back made her jump.

"Gyaahhh! Hayate-chan, stop that! You took ten years of my life, you know?"

"Ahahaha, gomen gomen. And thank you Arisa-chan for your praise, let me give you a hug." With that, Hayate glomped at Arisa.

"No- wait- let me go Hayate-chan. And keep your face away from me! I don't need your kiss!"

"Aww Arisa-chan. So mean~"

"Ano, Arisa-chan, Hayate-chan, I think you should sit down, the teacher has come you know."

The two become motionless and turned their heads to the front. There stood Carim-sensei with a calm - _they saw it as terrifying_ – smile. "Are you two done flirting? If you want to continue, I allowed you two to go outside." With those words, the class burst into laughter.

"Ye-yes we were done. Sorry sensei." The two victims said with red face and sat down.

Eventually, the laughter died down and the lesson start again.

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

"Hhhh, at least History ended and lunch had come. Let's go Nanoha-chan", said Hayate.

"Okay. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, do you want to come along?", asked Nanoha.

"Gomen ne Nanoha-chan. We have to go to the library. I need some books for our homework. So Suzuka-chan decided to tag along."

"Oh, okay then."

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Nanoha's POV

Hayate and I took the same way to the canteen like yesterday. I thought all the members in that table were the same. But imagined my surprise when two new members sat there, and one of them was her, the blonde kaichou.

"Hooo~, it's unusual seeing you at this time kaichou",

"Ah, that's thanks to someone who finally did her job like she was told to."

"Hey, I always do my job!"

"Hayate, why don't you sit down? You're ignoring Nanoha again", Yuuno said.

"Ah gomen Nanoha-chan. Now blame it to that slave driver."

"Don't you mean _**your Majesty**_?"

"Shari, you too? You all are so mean."

"Now now Hayate. Ah you're the new student in Hayate's class right? My name is Shario Finieno, but you can call me Shari. I'm from 1-2 class."

"Ah nice to meet you too, Shari."

"And I'm sure you have know all the person who sit here right?",asked Shari.

"Yes, yesterday I had met Vita-chan, Yuuno-san, Chrono-san, Amy-san, and also Harlaown-san walked me to my class yesterday."

"Harlaown-san? Don't call her that because she is the kaichou, it's too formal. We are friends here. Just call her first name."

"Umm, bu-but I don't know her name yet," I said shyly, looking at the kaichou.

Harlaown-san was in midst of raising her spoon when all eyes turned to her. "What?"

"You haven't told your name even though you're the first one meeting her?", Hayate accused her.

"I haven't? Aaa, I think I forgot." She laid her spoon and stood up, gave her hand for me to shake. "I apologize I haven't told you my name. My name is Fate Harlaown."

As I shook her hand, the first thing I noticed was _warm_. Soft, warm and _familiar_ hand enveloped me. We separated our hands and I instantly missed it. _Why I had a feeling like that?_

"Nanoha-chan, you're zoning out again." Hayate's voice snapped me.

"No-no, I'm not."

"Ne Amy, Yuuno. Have read the report I gave the both of you this morning?", Fate asked with her soft voice. All of the members seated snapped their heads to her and the one relax air became serious.

"Yes we have. When I tried to trace it, all I got was zero." Amy sighed and shrugged.

"Is that so? Hmm..."

"Fate, I had contacted the Junior, and they said will watch out and tell us if something happening."

"Thanks Yuuno."

"Like always Yuuno, already one step ahead." Shari said.

Because I was a little curious with what they said, I asked Hayate,"Hayate-chan, what're you talking about?"

"Hmm, just some matter we need to do as a council."

"Huh, you all are the council?", I asked surprised and I thought with a little loud voice, because they turned their head at me.

"Eh, I haven't told you yet? Ehehe, I forgot. Well, from the top level, or as we called the president of our student council, Fate Harlaown from 1-1. And for your information, she has the best score in our entrance exam and the fastest runner with 7 second for 100 meter. It's the best record in our school."

"Hayate, you don't need to tell her unnecessary thing."

"Buuu~, I am praising you. I just want to spread your awesomeness to the world."

"And for what? To made me do more job because of raging fans?"

"How did you know? Are you a physic?",said Hayate exagerrating.

"Hey Hayate, I think you should continue your introduction. You didn't make sense anymore."

"Mou Fate-chan. Hai hai. Next is the vice president, Chrono Harlaown from 2-1."

"Wait please. Chrono-san, are you related with Fate here and the principal?", I asked Chrono.

"Yes, the principal is my mother and Fate here is my sister."

"Ooh."

"Chrono was the president student council last year. And had losed his position because his sister beat him."

"Hayate, you know that the president always change every year. So I don't lose to her."

"You know that I will always win onii-chan." Fate said with a smirk while sipping her drink.

""Wha- Fate-you!"

"Alright alright, stop right there Chrono-kun. Let's continue and I hope no one will interrupt, again. The next person is me, Yagami Hayate as a secretary. I'm jusy your average, cute, funny, beautiful, smart-"

"HAYATE!" All the members shouted except Fate (of course) and I.

"Okay, you don't need to shout. Geez, why am I not allowed to praise myself?"

"Because those are NOT true! You need to stop lying to yourself Hayate", Vita said back.

"Vita-chan! Your words stabbed through my heart. I feel like dying now."

"HAYATE!" Again they shouted.

"Alright. Sheesh.. Next position is our discipline and security section, Yagami Vita from 1-1. Although she is a chibi, she has a power like a giant. And don't whining Vita-chan, I want to finished the introduction asap. Next our members that doing research and something like, which of course important for our job are Yuuno Scrya from 2-1, Amy Limietta from the same class, and last but not least Shario Finieno from 1-2."

_RING! RING!_

"And the introduction finished at the right time. Nice speech from Yagami Hayate isn't it? Hahaha." At that, all the members seated clean up their former food, stood up and went their way.  
>"Ahah- waa, hey, I am still speaking you know? It's rude to ignore me like that. Wait don't leave meee.."<p>

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Hayate's POV

"Hayate-chan let's go home."

"Haiii~"

We tidied up our books and walked out from our class.

"Ne Hayate-chan, I'm rather curious about the council", asked Nanoha.

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"Arisa-chan said the exam test determined whether you can become one of the student council, is it true?"

"Why do you ask? You want become one?"

"O-oh no, just a little curious."

"Well, the principal said that. The test has ma- I mean something for the student, and the result are you become one of the student council or not." _I just hope Nanoha-chan ignored the slip. _

"Like what the exam Hayate-chan?"_Nice Hayate. She didn't notice it._

"Huh, you didn't do the exam? The exam for student council and for entrance were the same." I asked surprised.

"Ahaha, actually, I didn't even know this school has an entrance exam."

"So how did you enter this school then?", curious at her answer, I didn't expect the answer Nanoha gave me.

"A letter from this school invited me. Because I didn't have any idea where to continue my study, I decided to accept it."

"A letter? So you're _the One_ the principal mean." I mumbled.

"What is it Hayate-chan? I can't hear you."

"Aaah- no- no. I just said you were so lucky, you know, for not doing the exam, ahahaha." I said with a forced laugh.

"I even wonder why I can be invited in this famous school. I don't think I have the brains or any talent at all."

"Nanoha-chan, don't think so lowly of yourself. I'm sure you have something that not many people have. I'm _sure_ of it." I said with conviction and if what the principal said was true then..

"Nyahaha, thank you Hayate-chan. You're too kind."

"Hayate!"

"Huh?", Nanoha and I said in unison.

"Shari, why are you calling me?"

"Mou, do you forget that Fate-san said we will have a meeting after school?"

"Eh meeti- OH SHI-"

"Hayate, language"

"Ah sorry. Forget what I want to said. OH MY GOD! I will be doomed! Fate is going to kill me", I cried frightened. "Imagined what she will do to me. Waaaa! I can't imagine it!"

"Then don't imagine it. Fate-san still hasn't come to the quarter, so let's go there fast Hayate. Or else.."

"Really? Thanks God. Nanoha-chan, I'm really sorry I can't go together. I have to save my life because now it's in a death line. I'm really really sorry."

"Don't worry, it's fine really. I think you should go now, before you come late. Hush, go."

"Thank you Nanoha-chan. And sorry again. Bye bye, be careful!"

"See you again Nanoha-san!"

"Yes, yes. Thank you and see you Shari-san."

With that, Shari and I ran fast to the quarter, because our life were at the hand of our scary yet beautiful kaichou. _Shiver._

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Nanoha's POV

After I watched Hayate and Shari's back, I returned back toward the exit path. Before I took a step outside, I remembered I had a homework that required the book from the library. Thus, I tried to remember where was the library. Ughh, I forgot what Harla- no Fate told me.

_Fate._ Saying her name made a fuzzy feeling inside me grow. _Nanoha focus. Now is not the time to think about Fate. Library, where are you? I need you. _Sigh. _Great, now I am calling library like some pet's name._

The quite corridor was rather scary, so I walked a little bit faster. When I turned to the corner, I felt something collided with me and I fell on top of this something.

_De javu. _

I opened my eyes and _- again_ – I saw dark burgundy eyes stared at me. Everything was like the first time we collided, except where my hand now landed. I looked down, and _oh my, _I felt a massive blush strike me. Hot flames grew inside me made me zone out –_again_-.

"Umm, could you please release your hand from my..?"

That snapped me from my trance and I hastily took off my hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, really sorry. Sorry, sorry..", I said mumbling sorry again and again.

"_Sigh._ It's okay, you don't need to repeat it all over again. I just wondering, do you like to crash at me? Because the first time we met were also like that", Fate said with cold voice, stood up and dusting her clothes.

"I- no- I- of cour- no way- I mean", as I stammered my answer, I saw she has a smirk on her face. Realizing she made fun of me, I start whining.

"Hey, that's not fair, I thought you were really mad", I pouted.

_Chuckle_. "Heh, sorry. Your expression is funny, I just want to tease you." When I heard her chuckle added with her words, made me feel embarrassed. And I think she did too, because she coughed at her hand and change the topic.

"Anyway, where do you want to go now? You're in such a rush."

"Nyahaha, actually I ran because I'm a little scared, this place is too quite for my liking. And I need to go to the library for my homework."

"At this time, all the students usually already leave and go home. Oh homework? From Carim-sensei I suppose?"

"Yes, her lesson. Ano, I forgot where is the library. Can you tell me again? Eheheh", I asked stratching my head.

"You already forgot what I told you yesterday? Or were you zoning out while I explained?", she asked with a glare.

"I- I just forget. There are so many places I have to remember so I'm sure it just slipped my mind", I answered, afraid with her glare.

"Can't be helped then, I will walk with you to the library. Remember, library is in the third floor."

"Ah- no- it's okay. I can go there alone. Anyway, don't you have a meeting with the other student council?"

"Don't worry, I also need to meet a teacher in the teacher office. Oh the meeting, I guess you knew it from Hayate. When I arrived there, no one had come. So let them think they are going to be late. It's fun watching them frightened like that. Heh."

"You are.. a sadist."

"And you just realize it now?", she chuckled.

Because I _just_ realized it now, I didn't gave her answer and just gave a pout. And that made her smirk, again. The silent that followed us was not like the first time we met. Surprisingly, it was comfortable and pleasant. And if I thought carefully, the conversation we had before.. It feels like.. we had became friends for a long time.

_Is it weird for we just met each other and act like this?_

As I stole a glance at her, I saw a straight face staring ahead. Her lips in straight line, but the corner rose a little. The expression on her face was.. not the cold and emotionless.. _content._

_BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!_

_Why are you pounding, my heart?_

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Third POV

"Fate-chan! You come late!", huffed Hayate crossing her arms.

"No, I had arrived first before you even come. Rather than waiting all of you to arrive, I prefer to take a walk and I need to see Signum-sensei anyway."

"Abusement of position!", Hayate shouted pointing her finger at Fate.

"Hayate, you should know that Fate is always like that. You don't need to be angry you know. You're the same", Amy said pinching her bridge nose.

"Eh? I'm NOT!"

"Hayate, Hayate, you said you had something to be told to us. What is it?", asked Chrono.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, listen up guys. It's about Nanoha-chan."

"Hmm, Nanoha? What is it?", asked Yuuno.

"She is the One."

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

A/N: More mysteries come. I hope that make you more even curious, nyaha. And I think I will change the genre for the upcoming chapter. Why we can't have three genre? _Sigh._

Anyway, after you read it please review and feel free to offer constructive criticism :D

Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

A lone figure stood in front of a building. Harsh winds strikes the trees and the hard building. The darkness that enveloped the scene, made it hard to see the figure's face. A slip of moonlight made its way to the figure's mouth, revealing a smirk.

"It's time.."

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

I made my way to the gate. When I reached the building, I looked at door that led to the gym and field. There I saw so many students gathering around something that I couldn't see. All the students seem to whispering at each other and pointing at something. As I got closer, I found Arisa and Suzuka together in the mass crowd.

"Arisa-chan! Suzuka-chan!"

"Ah Nanoha-chan. Good morning", the two said together.

"Morning. What happen? Why are so many students gathering in here?"

"Just look at that Nanoha-chan", Arisa said pointing her finger in the center of the show.

What I looked made me shocked and my jaw dropped.

The once green, smooth, and flawless field became uneven and perforated. So many holes replaced the former flat field.

Some students from the roof who looked down shouted, "Hey, it looks like a golf course! And also like a word, but I can't see it clearly."

"Eh, really?"

Some students started to whisper, some laughing, and some even asked to take a pictures. But before it happened, Hayate, Amy, and the kaichou, Fate came.

"Alright, alright. Everyone, please go back to your class. Its not an entertainment. The bell is going to ring. So, scram!" Hayate yelled. It was the first time I had ever seen her yelled and look so serious.

With that, all the students dispersed and went their own class. Arisa and Suzuka told me that we should get going to. But I told them, "I will go to Hayate first."

"Hayate-chan,Amy-san, Fate, good morning. All of you are not going to the class?"

"Morning Nanoha-chan." "Morning Nanoha." "Morning Takamachi-san." The three replied differently.

"Ah, sorry, I think I won't be attending the first lesson. We, I mean Fate, Amy, and I will see the field right now. We want to know what happened to it."

"Hayate, lets go."

"A-ah, yeah. Wait for me Fate, Amy. So bye bye for now, Nanoha-chan."

"Ok then, bye."

I saw their back from behind, watching them walk to the field. It looked like they were in deep conversation. And so, I walked to my class before I late.

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

In the field, the three students were inspecting the phenomenon.

"Fate, do you have any idea about this?"

"Hayate, look at this hole. How do you think this person can make a hole this deep and without the securities noticed nonetheless?"

"All the holes looks like those made from drill. And I think who did this not only one person. Maybe two or more."

"Definitely not a normal person can do these in just one night, maybe except they were more than one. But, still, it's hard to not be noticed by the securities. You know that our school has tight guards. And if we looked from above.. Amy, scan please."

"Ah, okay. Wait for a second."

"Fate-chan, where is Chrono and Yuuno?"

"They are asking the guards who patrols last night. And Vita is looking around for any hard-headed students who decided to see this phenomenon."

"Ooh.."

"Fate. I done."

"So?"

"Yes, I found a little bit, but not so noticeable. I think they were profesional, because it takes me a while to trace it."

"I see."

"So what should we do right now?"

"Let's have a meeting with the others. Call them to assemble in the SCQ."

"Right away, kaichou!"

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

At least lunch had come. All today's topic was about the field. Although I was concerned how it became like this, at least continued it after the lesson over will ya? I feel sorry for the teachers today who taught us before.

'_Where is Hayate-chan? She hadn't come back since this morning. Still in the field with the other councils huh?'_

"Nanoha-chan! Do you want to eat?", asked Arisa.

"Yes. Where do you want to eat Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan?"

"Let's eat inside today. It's so hot outside, I think I want to melt."

"Ok then. Hey look isn't that Fate-san?", asked Suzuka-chan.

"Ah yeah, you're right. And also with Yuuno-san. Why are they still at the field? Now is a break time and isn't it hot outside? _Sigh_."

I looked outside, and true to their word, I saw Fate and Yuuno. They look like in a deep conversation, about the incident on the field today. But although they were friends and member of student council, the mere sight of them together, made something inside me clenched.

'_What is this?'_

"Nanoha-chan? Are you okay?", Arisa's voice snapped me from thoughts.

"Huh, I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?", I asked.

"You looked like in pain. Are you okay?", now it's Suzuka's turned to ask.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Maybe it's because the weather so hot today. And I think about our next lesson, PE."

"Aah, you're right. Why it is so hot when we will play outside? Arghh!" yelled Arisa pulling her hair.

"Ma, ma, Arisa-chan, you can't blame the weather. It's not their fault", Suzuka-chan said with chiding tone.

"But Suzuka-chan~.."

As they bickering, I looked back to the field. Fate and Yuuno still in the field, plus others, I think workers, because they brought tools and soil for the field. I watch the two talked to the workers, and they leaved the field to go inside the school. Even after they were out of sight, I still looked at the place where they stood, until the bell rang and we went for PE.

At the changing room, the talk about the field was still in the air. I just sighed, and went to the gym with Arisa and Suzuka. When we arrived, we found two teachers conversing, and behind them some students, Vita and also Hayate, were there. Hayate after seeing us, said bye to Vita and skipping to us.

"Hiya, Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan!"

"Hey Hayate-chan, done with your work?", Suzuka asked.

"Yes, for now. Kaichou said to attend the class, because we just have to wait for the field restoration."

After all the students from my class came back from changing, a flock of students came in. One of the flocks caught my attention and my breath stopped for a moment. Long legs with very short pants on above her knee, white shirt with Mid as a logo on her left upper arm. How can a clothes so simple made her look so... And her long blonde hair bound in a single tail near her neck, making her look like a ... _prince_. _Blush. _

'_What am I thinking about her like that? Bad bad Nanoha.'_

"Well, good afternoon students. I'm Signum, PE teacher from class 1-1. And he is Zafira, PE teacher from class 1-3. Actually, exercises for class 1-3 will be held here, and class 1-1 will be held outside, at the field. But because the condition of our field, class 1-1 and 1-3 will do the exercise together in here", Signum-sensei said.

"Yes, and because today we will play basketball, each class, please make a group consist of five person, boys and girls. After you choose who will play, please tell us. For the boys, please follow me. We will use the other court", Zafira-sensei said.

I went to my girls group. As they were discussing who will play, I looked at the other class. There stood the one who always caught my attention, no matter what. She was talking with her classmates, maybe discuss the member of the team. Before I was caught staring at her, I looked back to my class member to heard who will play.

"-Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate, Alto and Nanoha." That last one really really caught my attention.

"Wait, wait, why I am choosen? I can't play sport!", I said rather loudly waving my hands for 'no way'.

"Aww, Nanoha-chan, come on. I want to see you play it. Even if you can't, it will be fun, really. Ok? Pretty please?", Arisa begging with her hand clasped together.

"A-aa, mou Arisa-chan, why are you acting like Hayate-chan? Suzuka-chan, please help", I turned my head to Suzuka.

"Well, for this one I can't help you, Nanoha-chan. I also vote for you, ehe", Arisa and Suzuka highfived.

"Hai, hai, I will play..", I said with hollow and defeated voice.

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan, I also can't play. But because they beg at me, the great Hayate-sama, I can't decline, can I? Ohoho", Hayate laughed with her one back hand at her mouth and waist. The other and I just ignored her and made our way to the center.

On the other side of our group, was our opponent from class 1-1.

'Wait, Fate played? And Vita too.'

"Wait, wait, wait, Fate, Vita, you two also play?", Hayate asked pointing to the two.

"Hmm, as you can see, what are we doing here if not to play?", asked Fate with sarcastic tone.

"But, but, that's not fair, you two are such a demon in sport", whined Hayate.

"Hayate, your team also has a demon you know? Right Suzuka?", Vita asked.

"Huh, why do you ask me Vita-chan? I don't know who the demon is", Suzuka said smiling an innocent smile.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ah, Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan, because you two can't play well, just guard the back okay? Arisa, Alto, and I will do the offensive part."

"Hai~"

Signum-sensei blew the whistle signaling the teams to start the game. From my group, Suzuka, and the other, Fate, came to the center and both of our teams take position. Signum-sensei also as a referee tossed the ball between them and the two jumped.

The ball was clapped and thrown to the other side. The receiver, Arisa, started dribbling to the now defensive team, with Suzuka and Alto behind them.

"Ne, Hayate-chan, is it okay for us to wait here?", I asked Hayate-chan.

"Don't worry, Suzuka said so. I believe they can-" "Two points for class 1-3." "-score... Yeah, she is a demon alright."

"Uwaa, amazing Suzuka-chan", I said in awe.

"Don't be happy right now, Nanoha-chan, because the two demons come at us, at full speed, right now!" Hayate yelled afraid.

Hayate's yell made me see to the front, and right like she said, the two demons, I mean Fate and Vita came at us. Fate dribbled past Alto then passing to Vita. Arisa who stand on right guard, blocking Vita who now received the ball, and tried to take the ball from the later.

Maybe because Vita was so small, or maybe she was indeed demon in basketball, she passed through Arisa, and dribbling until the three-point line and Hayate blocked her. Before Hayate could speak to her, Vita passed the ball to Fate who was running on the left side court. But, before Fate can pass the three-point line, Suzuka intercepted her.

Fate moved to right and left to make Suzuka fall behind, but Suzuka not yield in and kept getting closer at her.

"Fate-chan, does your strength is just like that?", taunted Suzuka.

"Do you really think so? Well, let just see", said Fate smirking.

As she finished her words, suddenly she had appeared behind Suzuka and dashed through me, who stood like a stone when I saw her run like that. And she finished it with a graceful lay up.

"Nice one Fate!", Vita high-fived Fate.

"Well done Fate-chan. Now how about we do it seriously?", Suzuka asked with a bright smile.

Fate said with small smile but the brightest I have ever seen, "Bring it on."

At last, the game had finished and won by Fate's team. Although I was just going defense, it was still tiring because they couldn't stop coming. I stood, still in my guard position, seeing my and Fate's team talking in the center.

Then Hayate shouted at me, "Nanoha-chan! Come here! Why are you so far away?", while waving her hands. I wondered how she still has the energy to shout and waving her hands like that, whereas we just finished the game.

Under the ring, I said back while made my way to her, "Hai, hai you don't need to shout. I can hear you right."

"Hahaha, I just want to-" "_Krekk!_" "Nanoha-chan watch out!" Hayate's panicked voice made me shocked and I snapped my head to the other sound. The ring zoomed in my view made me stunned.

The next thing I heard was the shouted voice, "Takamachi-san!", a loud bang, and pain..

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

A/N: And BAM! That's for the third chapter. I hope it make you curious enough for the next chapter to come. And sorry for the late chapter. I just have writer's block. Actually, I know where I want to go with this story, but some parts are so hard to write. _Sigh.._

Thanks to favorites and alerts : Asuka47, BabyKuro, charis89, FrostyAsian, Hidden Stars In The Darkness, HikariFate, Joylinda, JustMadman, kaito kenshin, Manly McBeefington, Sayuki Minato, wingkaren, XxLinhxX.

And thank you for the reviewers :

Hidden Stars In The Darkness : Glad this story still interest you. For 'the One' will be revealed in next chapter or two chapter more, I'm not sure, eheh. And I'm sorry if it's late.

wingkaren : For the 'Magical Journey' and 'the One' part will be revealed in next or two chapter from now. Hope this chapter will satisfy you enough :3

yuukimoko : Thank you. And I'm sorry for the late chapter. Ahaha..

Anonymous : Thank you. Well, Signum has come out in this chapter, as a teacher. As for Shamal, she will come out in the next chapter. And sorry it's late.

Thanks for reading this, please R & R and feel free to offer constructive criticism :3


	4. Chapter 4

The scene replayed in my mind like a broken record. A crack sound took my attention from the conversation,and I looked behind to see the ring detached from its prop. Under it I saw the new student _–Takamachi Nanoha-_ stand there as if she didn't hear the sound. Before my mind could processed, my body moved towards the standing girl and Hayate's panicked voice fueled me to move even faster. My shout rang through the gym and something in the back of my head propelled me to protect this girl, from the danger that be fall...

Third POV

A shout from Hayate's voice added with Fate's made so many heads turn to their direction, included the teachers, Signum and Zafira. As Signum ran to check, Zafira told the boys to stay put, while he checked about whats going on.

"S-Signum-sensei!"

"What happened?" asked Signum to one of many students who stood outside the court.

"T-the ring fell d-down, an-"

Just those words made Signum ran to the ring, ignoring the rest of the words. She looked at the crowd near the fallen ring and made her way there.

"Let me thru please." The students move aside,making room for Signum to walk to the center.

In the center, stood Vita and Arisa, while Hayate and Suzuka were squating next two people who were on the floor. Noticing her arrival, Arisa and Vita move aside, letting Signum see what is it they surrounded.

Hayate and Suzuka were tending Nanoha and Fate who were just getting up from their laying.

"Are you two okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay. J-just surprised", Nanoha replied stuttering. You can hear the still-shock tone on her voice.

"What about you Harlaown?"

"I'm fine", Fate said while trying to stand up. Hayate caught her hand to pull Fate up, but a soft groan came out from Fate's mouth.

Hayate being the closest to Fate heard it and start bombarding her, "Fate-chan, are you okay? You said you're fine. Which one is hurt? Why you didn't tell us?"

"Hayate, Hayate, please calm down. I'm fine. Look, just a small scratch on my elbow", Fate said calmly while showing her injured elbow.

"That's not just a small scratch. It's bleeding Fate-chan!"

"Even if it's bleeding, it's not like it's flowing like a waterfall."

"Still.."

"Well Yagami, why don't you bring Harlaown to the infirmary? Takamachi too, okay?"

"Yo-you don't ne-" "I'm fi-" "Okay! Lets go!"

With that, Hayate took Fate's uninjured right hand with her right and Nanoha's left with her left hand, then dashed to the infirmary.

After making sure the three of them went the right way, Signum looked back at the whispering students that saw what happened when the ring fall.

"We will do the maintenance after this so it won't happen again. The lesson has ended, you can change to your uniform and attend the next lesson", Signum said clapping her hand to get their attention. With that, all the students went to locker room to change, except the three students who were still standing near the ring.

"Why are you three still in here? Go to your next class."

"Ah, yes. Let's go Arisa-chan, Vita-chan."

"U-uun", Arisa said in low voice.

With Suzuka and Arisa in the front, Vita walked slowly passing Signum, and whispered to her, "It's not an accident."

Seeing that all the students finally went to the changing room, Zafira approached Signum who was checking the ring.

"Zafira, don't you think this is weird?" Signum asked while pointing her finger at the half nails near the ring.

"Those were cut into two? It's not really an accident is it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so", replied Signum as she was fingering the nails.

"Then shall we tell the principal about it?"

"Yes, but tell the students and teachers it was an accident. We don't need to cause an uproar right now."

The conversation ended with Zafira and Signum went to the principal with the evidence in hand.

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the infirmary...

"Yosh, I have bandaged your elbow, so don't move your hand too much okay?" said a blonde haired woman in a white doctor suit to Fate.

"Yes, yes Shamal-sensei. You don't need to exaggerate. You're the same as Hayate", Fate sighed.

"But your elbow also swelling, you know? You crashed really hard and look, it is bruising", Shamal said pointing on the bruise part.

"I-I know that, b-" Poke. Poke. "Hayate, will you stop your poking?" Fate said in an irritated voice at Hayate who was busy poking the bruise.

"Ehehe, but it's fun." "Hayate, stop it. I will give ice on it, so it can shrink the swelling. Hold this to your bruise. To make sure you don't need to exert yourself, until it's time to go home you will stay in here and rest okay?"

"W-what? But I have to attend the class, and the council has a meeting too", if not for her bandage left hand, surely she would waving her hands.

"No buts. Hayate please give this note to Vita, because she is in one class with Fate here, to give it to the teacher today. And to make sure you stay in here, Nanoha-san will be with you okay?"

"E-eh, me?" Nanoha asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, because I'm sure you are still in shock so even if you attend the class, you won't concentrate at it right?"

"Ah, well, I think so", Nanoha said scratching her cheek.

"Don't worry. Hayate, give this to your teacher too okay?"

"Shamal~, can't I stay in here too?" Hayate begged with hands patched together and pleading eyes.

"No you can't. You are fine so you have to attend the class, and please Hayate when we are still in school, call me sensei okay?" Shamal sighing as her fingers massaged the spot between her brows.

"Mou, Shamal-Obāsan a meanie~!" shouted Hayate, took the note and ran off before Shamal could understand what she said.

"O-Obāsan? I'm _not_ that old.. Right?" Shamal asked frowning with uncertainty voice to Fate.

_Chuckle_. "Hmm, don't ask me. Just ask Hayate, Shamal-_Obāsan_", Fate said with a smile.

"You too Fate? You and Hayate always give me problems, and I'm sure those were what make me old. _Sigh_. Well, I need to go right now. So Nanoha-san please watch over Fate here okay? You can just relax or even sleep here. So bye-bye for now", Shamal said waving her hand, opening the door and walk out, then closed the door.

Silence covered the atmosphere in the infirmary. Nanoha still a little shock after the incident, looked at the other occupant in the infirmary. Fate beat her before she could open her mouth, "Are you okay Takamachi-san?"

"I-I'm okay. I should be the one to ask you, you were hurt for protecting me, so thank you so much. I don't know what would happen if you don't rushed at me", Nanoha said in a low voice, hanging her head low as she was busy wringing her fingers.

"I'm fine, just a scratch like this, not a big deal. I know that I can do everything as usual, but Hayate and Shamal-sensei are such a worrywart. So don't feel that it's your fault okay? It's just an accident", Fate said in what she hope was a convincing voice.

"Yeah, okay." Even though she said that, a small part in her mind said it was her fault, and made her downcast.

"Hey cheer up. Just forget it. Be yourself, the klutz girl that the others and I learn to know", said Fate in soothing voice.

"Oka- eh, wait, who is the klutz? I am not", Nanoha pouted while waving her hands.

"At least you don't frown anymore. If you are always frowning, you will look like Shamal-sensei, and feel older easily", Fate said closing her eyes while putting her forefinger on between her brows, pretending to frown.

Fate's funny expression made Nanoha laugh hard even some tears come out from her eyes. Eventually Nanoha's laugh died down, leaving her gasping for air. As she wiped her tears, Fate spoke again with a voice Nanoha couldn't describe.

"Finally you smile. Keep smiling okay?" Those words made Nanoha's heart warm and beat faster, yet triggered the hidden memories.

"_Keep smiling okay?" _

The same word _she_ said, now Fate said, made Nanoha stare at her. Uncomfortable with her stare, Fate asked, "Umm, Takamachi-san, why are you staring at me like that? I'm sorry if my words offended you."

That snapped Nanoha from her thoughts, then she shook her head from the daze that coming.

"Ah sorry for staring. It's just that I think you-" _really look like her_ "-said something out of your character. I don't know that you can talk like that, I mean, before you look so cold, but now, ah I'm sorry I'm rambling", Nanoha said waving her hands.

"Ah well, I'm always like that when I just meet new person. And if I have known that person I will become a different person, said Hayate that is", Fate said scratching her head.

"Ohh I see." Nanoha realized Fate said that to make her feel better and Fate's answer really made her happy that at least she know the blond beauty had started to open up at her.

"Ano, Fate-chan, I can call you that right?" Nanoha asked in uncertainty voice.

"Hmm, it's okay, you can call me whatever you want."

"Then Fate-chan, you have to say my name too. Don't call me Takamachi-san again, I feel so old with you calling me that. Call me Nanoha."

"Na- Nano..ha. Nanoha."

"Yes", having Fate call her name like that made Nanoha's heart start beating faster again. Before Nanoha completely lost on her reverie, she asked Fate, "Ne Fate-chan, I wonder, what is Hayate-chan and Shamal-sensei relationship? They look really close, Hayate-chan even called Shamal-sensei with her name."

"Ahh, they're cousin. Actually, it's not only the two of them, but also Signum-sensei and Zafira-sensei. Oh, and Vita too."

"Eehh? They're cousin? How come all of them can be in one school?"

"Well, since Hayate's parents died, she had to live alone. Because of that, Signum-sensei, Shamal-sensei, Zafira-sensei and Vita live together with her, to make Hayate not feeling alone anymore."

"Oh, really? Sorry for asking", Nanoha said in sad voice.

"Don't worry, Hayate's not alone anymore, because she has so many friends, including you."

"Mmm, yeah, Hayate-chan is my friend. Although sometimes she is like that", laughed Nanoha.

"Heh, that's Hayate for you", Fate chuckled, leaned back to rest and upheld the ice to her bruise more firmly.

The sight made Nanoha remember back the accident on the court.

"_Takamachi-san!, a loud bang, and pain.. But, warmth hugged her, two hands holding her close to them. One hand protecting her head while the other grabbed her waist. Blue eyes open widely, stunned. White with golden invaded her vision. The familiar scent that she believed she had breathe now filled her nose. Feeling safe, she felt that she didn't want to be removed with this feeling. _

_But then, she heard a grunt from the warmth and immediately noticed the noise from the hold. _

"_Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan! Are you two okay?" Hayate said in scared voice, ran to the two followed by Vita, Arisa and Suzuka._

_Removing the hands from her body, and tried to get up, Nanoha found her red eyes rescuer and before she could ask, her savior asked first, "Are you okay Takamachi-san? Are you hurt somewhere?"_

"_I-I'm okay. I-I should be the one-"_

"_Thanks God you two didn't hit by that ring. I think it took ten years of my life", Hayate sighed, relief that they were fine. _

"_Are you injured, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan?",asked Suzuka while she was helping Fate sitting up._

"_I'm okay", replied Fate._

"_Y-yeah, I-I'm not hurt."_

_Then Signum-sensei came-_

Her thoughts were cut when the bell rang and Shamal came back to the infirmary with Signum in tow.

"How are you Harlaown? Takamachi?" Signum asked in her emotionless voice.

"I'm fine", Fate said _again_ like a broken record.

"Yeah, I'm better now", replied Nanoha.

"Well then why don't you two going home now? The bell has rang so you two don't need to stay here again", Shamal said as she was tidying her things, giving her back to them.

"But sensei, I have a meeting-" Before Fate could complete her sentence again, Shamal turned to look at Fate with a glare, making Fate shut up at once, then said pointing her finger to Fate, "I had said NO right? So you better follow what I said to go home for now or I can disband you to not have a training again with Signum, forever!"

Two shout, "What?" came from Fate and Signum's mouth.

"Harlaown, if you don't want Shamal to disband our match, I believe you must do as she said", Signum said threateningly at Fate.

"Okay, okay, I will do it, Shamal-sensei", Fate surrendered with all the pressure given by the two teachers.

"Then, bye-bye you two, oh and here's your bags. I have taken it from Vita and Hayate", taking their bag from Shamal, the two of them then excuse themselves. With Nanoha in front, Signum said to Fate who was behind Nanoha, "Protect her. I'm afraid that was not an accident today. So be careful."

"Heh, I know. You don't need to tell me."

With the door now closed, Shamal turned to Signum with a sly smile, "Aww, is Signum worried about Fate-chan?"

_Blush_. "Well, of course I'm worried, she always pushed herself too hard. And today we met two new problems that I'm sure will have to be solved in council's hands."

"Don't worry Signum, Fate has friends like Hayate and Vita who will help her, right? So just believe in them. Now then, why don't we go home too?" Shamal continued to tidy up her things.

'_But, even if she has so many friends and making better memories, I felt that she still...'_

"Signum, come on! Hayate, Zafira and Vita are waiting", said Shamal, pulled Signum's hand to Hayate's waiting place.

'_I will protect Hayate and Fate, as it is my job and that's my oath to them'_

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

"Ano, Fate-chan.. You don't have to walk me to my home, you know?"

"I know, but I want to. Am I not allowed?"

"Ah- no, it's not like that. It's just, I know you're so busy, what with school and councils, so..."

"Well, even if I am so busy, Shamal-sensei said to rest. And she has banned me from coming to the meeting right now. So I have a free time that I will use to walk you home", Fate stubbornly said.

"Okay, if that's what you wish _Your Majesty_", Nanoha giggled.

"Now, you sound like Hayate", Fate groaned.

"Ahaha, I can't help it, _Your Majesty_", Nanoha sounded amused. Then she noticed the familiar surrounding, where her house is surrounded by the green trees.

'_Eh, that's my home. How fast. Speaking with her feels like time move faster.'_

"Fate-chan, this is my house. Would you like to come in?" Nanoha and Fate stood in front of the gate.

"Umm, I think-"

"Ah, Nanoha, you are back!" Miyuki appeared from inside and walked to the gate.

"I'm home onee-chan."

"Well, who is she? Your friend?"

"Greetings, my name is Fate Harlaown. Nice to meet you, Takamachi-san", Fate bowed.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Miyuki okay? Well, why don't you two come in? I have made cakes and snacks."

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. It's getting late so I have to go home now. Bye Nanoha, Miyuki-san."

"Okay then. Bye Fate-chan. See you tomorrow."

Fate turned back and walked to the corner then disappeared from the sight, leaving the two Takamachi to stare at the place where she turned.

"Hmm..."

"What is it onee-chan?" asked Nanoha.

"No, it's just I think I have heard the Fate name. Where have I heard it?"

"Eh, really?" asked Nanoha again.

"Hmmm..." with a hand on her jaw, posed like she was thinking very hard. Nanoha, rather curious with her answer, waited impatiently. She hoped that her sister's answer maybe could put some light on _that girl_.

Then, a bulb lighting on top of her head, and snapped her fingers, "Ah, maybe Fate in means destiny? Hahaha, it's funny right? Fate, fate, destiny."

"Onee-chan, that's _not _even a joke worth laughter." At those words, Miyuki stopped and became a stone, stood there without moving, while Nanoha left her alone, walking to her room.

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

Walked with head held high, tall body that could tower you, blonde shiny hair, burgundy eyes who can make you lost while staring at her, white skin that can make you afraid of touching it, and that _don't-disturb-me_ kind of air, you could say she was an arrogant girl to those who didn't know about her and should be dissociated. Just look at this scene. The street was packed away because today was Saturday night, so many couples dating were walking, and when Fate walked, peoples who saw her unconsciously moved aside. Fate just ignored it and continued forward to a less people area.

Maybe in some their mind no one will tried to annoy or disturbed this girl. But, those were broken when a hand strike from behind and Fate dodged it.

Looked behind, Fate saw who was attacking her and narrowed her eyes, "You..."

~~~~~~~~ 0.0.0 ~~~~~~~~

A/N : This is for the next chapter. I really am sorry for I didn't update it sooner. It's been a long month isn't it? Of course you all know what my and many other writter sickness is. Yup, lazyness.

*Ready to be thrown to a cliff*

But, before I died, all this time for not updating, I have made a few chapters for the next few chapter, so I hope it won't be long for the next chapter. I just confused with what I have to write next and I think I'm not really satisfied with this chapter.

For the reviews :

Sammie-Chan89 : Thank you for the review. This is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's late. I hope you enjoy this.

Yo-kun : Thank you for the review. That's the cliffhanger for you. And this chapter too, I guess. And sorry it's late and hope you enjoy this.

yukiyuuki : Yes, you're right. As for Nanoha's parents and past, all I can is that it will be connected with what will happen next. Thanks for the review. Sorry for the lateness and please enjoy.

Lance58 : thanks for the review and I'm really sorry for the lateness.

And thank you for all the alert and favorites XD

Now that I have said it, before you all throw me, I will just go myself. Bye –bye!

*Jump to the cliff and shout, "Please R & R and feel free to offer constructive criticism."*


	5. Chapter 5 : Interlude

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, only the plots though. How disappointing...

* * *

><p>Looking behind her, Fate saw the attacker and narrowed her eyes, "You...Who are you?"<p>

Under the flickering light of sun and crowds that's starting to disperse, a figure stood with a hand placed back from the surprise attack. Before Fate could make out her attacker, the figure moved with a fast kick aimed at her head. Fate moved her head to the left, leaving only an inch between her ear and the figure's leg. Fate quickly grabbed the still high kick, pulled hard on the leg, and flipped the figure across from her. Ready for the retaliation, the figure spun in mid air and landed gracefully on the ground. Creating a distance between her and the attacker, Fate could now see that her attacker was actually a woman, older than her from the looks of it, though stood at the same height as her.

People who saw the fight starting began to scramble, away from the two fighters. Some rushed to return to minding their own business, afraid to be caught in commotion. Some moved to hide while sneaking a peek, while the others stood blatantly on their spots, watching in interest. Well, it's rare to see random street fighting during daylight, between girls nonetheless. Noticing all the spectators, Fate glanced at her attacker before turning away and dashed off of the crowded place.

Surprised at seeing Fate's back, the attacker smirked and dashed after the running blonde girl. Groans of sighs and reliefs were tuned out as she concentrated on catching her prey.

Fate speed up and briefly looked back on her pursuer. Even though there's quite a distance between them, Fate knew that her attacker won't give up even if she lost sight of her. That makes made Fate lead her to deserted park near her house. Debating between calling her brother or not, Fate decided to call for an aid in the end if it became too much to handle.

In the middle of the park, the pursuer saw the blonde stopped and stood straight, facing on her. Determined red eyes stared back at gleaming blue.

Fate could finally observe her incoming attacker. A blue cat-like eyes with short light brown hair and bangs that reached above her shoulders. Black tight turtleneck with purple lines adorned the brunette's body and black shorts**,** completed by black boots covering her feet. There is a cable circling her neck that was connected with something on her left ear and inside her clothes, but Fate was unsure on what that was. Metal armguard covered her right hand for protection. Another metal thing also covered her torso.

'_That outfit..? Don't tell me she is like-'_

"Finally you stopped running away", the cat-like girl said arrogantly. Fate answered nonchalantly, "Who's running away? I was just searching for a place where we can fight quietly."

Blue eyes moved right and left discreetly, and true to Fate's word the place went completely void of people. Then she stared back at Fate who stood calmly despite the dangerous air that came from her. _'Hmm, not bad.'_

"Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" The blonde one asked.

"Well, I couldn't tell you my name, but if you want to know my reason, you have to defeat me first." At the end of her sentence, the mysterious woman suddenly sprang forward, surprising the younger girl. In two steps, the woman killed the distance to Fate and attacked her.

Fate tried to block the punches and kicks from the attacker, but they came too rapidly without any intention of slowing down. The attacks that seemed endless stopped for a while when the foe suddenly disappeared from Fate's sight.

From a sudden swift of air in the back, Fate turned around and held the kick with her left hand before attacking with hard punch. As if she had predicted the punch, the brown haired girl caught the punch in her palm and without warning, strike where the air grazed Fate's left forehead which moved at the last moment.

Fate let go of her hold before leaping backwards to collect herself. She chided herself for letting her guard down. If that metal guard met her body, who know of how much pain she would get. Getting the adrenaline coursed inside her, Fate allowed herself to attack the smirking woman in front of her. The mysterious woman looked like she was having fun from all of this, Fate felt irritated at her displayed smirk.

The pairing paired back punches and kicks, one attack, the other deflect, and so on. Fate kept trying to search for opening. When she found it, she didn't waste time. Fate curled and reared back her fist. Before it could reach her target, an open metal palm was thrust against Fate's chest. A light burst out and air was knocked out of Fate's. The pressure threw her back with quite a force. Fate skidded to stop herself before she could crash against the bench.

A panting Fate grasped the cloth where the pain in her chest felt and tried to catch her breath.

_'Ugh, she's fast and very skilled. She is no amateur. I have to fight using _it_ if I want to win.'_

Raising up her body from kneeling, Fate looked at her foe who has her mouth opened and closed like she was talking. Suddenly, a smile appeared on the face of the no name woman. Ready for any attack, Fate was surprised by what she said next.

"You're quite good for your age. Nice fight. Well, now that my business has finished, I have to go. Bye." With that said, the woman ran back to the exit and before Fate could process what had been said, the woman vanished from her sight.

Afraid that it was just a trap, Fate kept looking right and left, not letting her guard down. Finally satisfied, Fate sighed and relaxed her shoulder. The blonde rubbed the throbbing pain inside her chest to ease the injury.

'_What the hell was that? Why did she attacked me if in the end she didn't try to finish me off? Who is she anyway?'_ Ruffling her hair for she was confused, she didn't notice Chrono's and Amy's arrival.

"Fate what are you doing here?" Chrono asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ah, onii-chan, Amy. Are you on a date?" Fate grinned at the sudden blush from their faces.

Face palming, Chrono rubbed his face from the redness and sighed, "I asked you first Fate. And to answer your question, yes we were. But then Amy sensed something so we came here and found you instead."

"Ah, sorry for interrupting your date then, but I have to tell you both about what happened. Let's go home, I will tell you there."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Well, uhh, long time no see! Uhh, sorry for the lateness. It's been... 5 months since the last chapter? There were some reason why this chapter took so long, and one of them because I had remade chapter 5 for 2 times. I got stuck in some parts, so I changed it all the way from the first. Even I didn't plan on creating this chapter too. At least this chapter show that I haven't died yet and still alive, thank you very much...

As the title read, this chapter is an interlude on what would happen in the future and at least get you reader some imaginations on what this story is about. That also why this chapter is so...small than my usual chapters.

First, thanks to depression76 for betaed this chapter. My story is a mess so maybe it confuse you XD

Another thanks for the favorites, alerts and reviews.

For reviews:

depression76 : Thanks for all the reviews and of course to beta this XD I will answer some your question here. Yes Nanoha is not an ordinary one. She can't stay away from the council even if she want to. As for the Takamachi, we will see them, maybe i two chapters from now :3

Semi7913 : Thanks for the review and sorry for the latest cliffhanger XD I love doing them :3 You finally got to know who attack her but for the reason, it won't be revealed in near time. As for Nanoha's memories, umm, sorry to disappoint, but it still have a long way to happen. At least in my mind *grin

Sammy-chan89 : Thanks for the review :D

Anonymous : Thanks for review. Sorry for no Nanofate moments in this chapter but you got to know (at least guess) who attacked Fate. Sorry for the lateness as well.

Lance58 : Thanks for the review. Sorry for the really lateness. Hope you like this small chapter.

Yo-kun : Thanks for the review and sorry for the lateness. All will be revealed in future chapter XD but to answer your question, yes, the 'accident' is deeply connected with Nanoha's past... and future. All what has been happening and is going to happen is connected to each other. That's all I can answer though ;D

yukiyuuki : Thanks for the review. This chapter answer your question (or probably not). The identity of this woman will be revealed in the next few chapters though. Hope you still have patience with this story

Fate T. Harlaown: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I also kinda like that type of story, that's why I made such story. Glad that you like this.

CleideJam : Thanks for the review. This chapter tell you what happened so I hope you enjoyed it. And for the identity, as the same as yukiyuuki's answer from me, will be revealed in the next few chapter. Maybe you can guess from all the characteristic I had write ;)

Now, I will try to continue my-two-times-remade chapter. Hope it will get finished...soon. Oh, and can you guess who attacked Fate? ;)


End file.
